lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Fangames/Mods/Fan Works
Finished JOYFUL GAMEPLAY CHANGES AND ADDITIONS MOD A small mod by Prüf for LISA: The Joyful, first discussed in this steam thread. It can be downloaded here. Features: # Buddy Being Able to Combo # Memes # New Pain Mode # Tougher Difficulty # A Boss Rush Mode LISA: THE JOYFUL - ARKANTOS A fan DLC/expansion to Joyful announced here, it takes place in a new continent called Arkantos with its own story and characters. The latest version can be downloaded here. (Fixed the link) A remake was in production, but it seems to have been canceled. Note: This mod is only playable up until a certain point, at which point it crashes with the message: "Errno::ENOENT occurred - No such file or directory - Audio/SE/svrsavanje." << The file it can't find is included in the download. You have to copy and paste everything from the "Audio" folder into the audio folder of your copy of LISA: The Joyful. Warning: The game has wonky balance, some enemies in the mod have very large health pools. This mod is hard. Features: * 100+ new battles and enemies. * Six new warlords. * New tilesets. * Some new music * Two Endings (separate from the main game’s) * Temporary party members near the end of the game. * Some small gimmicks. LISA: THE OLLIFUL A joke mod for LISA: The Painful developed by CoryBaxterJr and announced here, it can be downloaded here. QUALITY OF LIFE MOD A LISA: The Painful RPG mod by MrGofer that strives for a lot of quality of life improvements, as well as adding some extra stuff. Can be downloaded here. Original Reddit post can be found here. Toggleable Options: * Invincible Crows - this will make all save crows on the main crossroads invincible in Pain Mode. (they don't explode) * An option to fix the broken joy addicts (Rage, RT, Garth, Sonny, Birdie and Fly), so they get withdrawal too. * Seperate Brad/Party withdrawal timers. Basically so your party doesn't have a 100% chance of getting withdrawal every few minutes, and if Brad loses his arms then they don't get it more often. * An option to add the option to (lol) skip the long cutscenes. * An option to add some extra enemies (very few though) and modify quite a few. Mostly joke battles -> serious ones. * Supercharges! This option will add posters with the letter "S" on them to the world of LISA, and they appear before most boss battles. When you use them, the upcoming battle will get more difficult. If the increase in difficulty is major (for example the 2nd rando army fight after the motorcycle section), then there's a warning about it. Features: * You can now attack the gangs BEFORE they take your guy, and get rid of them for good. Also a new hideout for the Blue Rockets, and a real fight with the Gale Motorcycle club (Rex still mutates if they take your party member though) * Basically make it possible to fight your way through more often. For example, the rando blockade in Area 2, and busting out of the roulette (it'll render the roulette useless for the rest of the game, though) * Some bug fixes, mostly skill-based ones. Mad Dog's taunt and Queen's Threaten, for example. * When you defeat Buzzo and Demon X, instead of getting a game over you get a simple cutscene. * HELL MODE! A new difficulty setting, that has quite a few changes. Free campfires and resting spots have "durability" (1 or 2), there are NO safe free resting spots and their prices are increased, all the supercharges are activated and there is less free stuff to find (mags, firebombs etc.). I'll probably update on it and add more stuff in the future. LISA: THE HOPEFUL A fangame created by Taco Salad that can be downloaded here. The trailer was uploaded on March 22nd, 2017, as was the earliest available build of the game. There's also a trailer for the most recent version of the game, the Definitive Edition which adds even more content compared to the older versions of the game. Based in the setting established by Lisa the Painful creator Dingaling, go on another apocalyptic journey with a band of idiots looking to be the first to find the last living girl. Features: * A whole new part of Olathe to explore with five main acts (Around 4+ hours of gameplay) * A brand new perspective and sweet delicious plot that will keep your attention * Challenging yet fun battles against monsters, mutants, idiots and lovely people * 3 main characters, and 3 recruits with diverse sets of skills and abilities that allow the player to come up with their own tactics and strategies * PAIN MODE for masochists and fun-haters * Main familiar choices that will alter the course of your story, and six main endings Links: * Discord * Youtube * Wik LIZA:THE UNGRATEFUL LIZA: THE UNGRATEFUL is a fangame by videogamecurly, released in late 2018, with an update on the way set to overhaul a fair amount of content. It follows a woman named Dire who sleeps through 16 years of the Flash and embarks on a quest to defeat Dr. Yado once and for all. ☀https://discord.gg/MtAmvVw <--- Link to the discord server. Features: * Delve into the never-before-seen pasts of canon characters, and their relationship with Dire... * Recruit two extra party members. * Clever shout-outs (and JoJo references!). * Crazy battles with dazzling mechanics! * Cool snakes! * A wild and complex plot inspired by the works of Hideo Kojima. * An experience to test your faith in humanity. Links * Download link LISA: THE PAINFUL ADD-ONS FOR MUGEN Made by Oddish sTUFF'S, as the name implies, adds content such as several familiar stages from the Painful and Joyful, such as the EWC wrestling ring and Garbage Island, with Brad Armstrong and Terry Hintz being fully-playable fighters. All of this made for the MUGEN elaborative fighting game engine. Features * A handful of new sprites and animations for both battlers and stage's background. * Creative Supers, winposes and taunts. * Interactive for adding any character to face off against. * Edited background parallaxes. * Terry's Hottest Dance. * Performing combo-dials in an actual fighting game. Links * Oddish sTUFF'S Youtube channel * Brad Armstrong character file * Buddy Armstrong character file * Terry Hintz character file * Shocklord character file * LISA: THE PAINFUL stage collection #1 * LISA: THE PAINFUL stage collection #2 Brad Armstrong Garry's Mod model A 3D render of Brad Armstrong made for the editable sandbox Garry's Mod made by Brutus Pootis. (it has been deleted for some reason it may be put back up next time) Links * Steam Workshop's download pages Don’t worry there was a brad model ported by Faizal786sunn in sfmlab http://sfmlab.com/item/3488/ 'Enemy Mod For Painful' Made by reddit user: Frowgurt, (100% Free Secure Beautiful#8546 on discord) posted March 27th, 2019. Features: *40 new enemies *3 new Russian Rouletters *A hidden treasure *A "party member" *Little modifications to current enemies *A few unique weapons Notable Enemies: *Chris Columbo *Widdly 2 Diddly (Hanging Dance Man) *Maddog Jr. *Overwhelmingly large amounts of Rando soldiers *Unique encounters with shadowy figures *Wally's Followers Things To Look Out For: *Potential script errors *Unbalanced enemies *Some bases Link *Reddit Post + mod download LISA: The Bashful LISA: The Bashful is a short fangame made by DoYouSellVHS Cain was an abhorrent man before the flash, and just as wretched afterwards. When his cell is mysteriously left open one day, he's given the chance to escape! Features: * A mostly stationary setting (This is not a bad thing). * Roughly 3 hours worth of game play. * 5 party members, two of them required and three recruitable. * Food that isn't jerky or soup. * A two headed dog. * The main character is neither a SP or TP character. * Real drugs. * Believe in the cards. * Sacrifice a character to a cult. * A unique healer. * A chat system. * Destroy what's left of Olathe's law enforcement. Gamejolt Page 'LISA: The Horny Columbo Mod' NSFW WARNING!!! Lisa: The Horny Columbo mod is a short fangame made by Dinoburger. It details Brad working at the Beehive and coming across Columbo, resulting in quite a time. Download PHONE CREW A mod for LISA: The Pointless following the members of the mysterious phone crew. Features: About 2 hours of gameplay. New mechanics and minigames. 2 completely new playable characters. Expansions of areas introduced in Pointless. Links: Gamejolt link LISA: THE VEGAFUL A fangame made by Frowgurt Set before the events of Lisa the Joyful in Eastern Olathe, following one of Vega Van Dam's men during the events of LISA: the Painful. What you can find: * Hair sparkles * First 3 warlords in Joyful * Silly/Goofy characters * Ridiculous situations * Killing Pacifists * Rakes * Creeps * Jewish shop keeper (Chester) (Guy with blue cabinet on back) What's new: * 3 NEW gangs What you can do: * Experience a game of real life hangman * Talk to a guy until he blows up * Talk to a guy until he suffocates * Cause a suicide * Give your boss something special * Accidentally find a secret * NOT tip your generous peers * Run * Feed a guy Joy * Tip your hat at enemies * Throw your hat at enemies * Become a cannibal * Find game breaking bugs Vegaful Download V.7 Vegaful Pictures Discord In Development ''''LISA: THE TABLETOP' LISA: The Tabletopis an adaptation of Dingaling’s LISA duology of games in the form of a tabletop Dungeons and Dragons format. It’s unfinished as of now, but it's still very playable in its current state. The game was announced in this tumblr post. '''Links: * Development * Sample Adventure * Map * Character Design Guide LISA: THE POINTLESS LISA: The Pointless is in equal parts a story about a garbage man trying to run away from the world and the story of that very world he is trying to escape. A major update, known as the Monster Update to the public, set to overhaul visual and narrative content is in development. ☀Disclaimer: Playing LISA: The Painful RPG first is highly advised! This is a hard game and will ask you to make the best of your items, skills and characters. So be warned. The first chapter is fully completed and ready to download, with a potential second chapter coming out in one to two years. Features: * Challenging yet fair combat. * Countless unique and memorable NPCs. * 47 Unique combat encounters. * Barter system. * 3-5 hours of gameplay. * Garbage and violence. * Tons of interesting and distinct maps to explore. * A world rich in story and mysteries. * Scooping some pain. Links: If you have questions, want to follow updates, join the discussion or receive support, try the LISA: The Pointless discord. * Discord * Twitter * Youtube * 2016 Wiki - 2019 Wiki LISA: THE REMIX A mod being developed by various community members and Queen-Roger that aims to replace all the tracks found in LISA: The Painful RPG with fan remixes, and also rebalance and fix problems found in the gameplay. You can download the current version of the mod here, and here. For anyone who wants to offer to remix tracks, or knows someone who could, or just wants to hang out with some cool people, then jump onto the Discord server. If you have any problems with the gameplay balance or have found something which could be fixed, consider coming onto the discord server to tell us and/or discuss them. Links: * Download * Alternate Download * YouTube * Twitter * Discord * Trailer * Steam Group LISA+ A difficulty/expansion mod being made by Lineder. Project is currently on an indefinite hiatus due to files becoming corrupt and a lack of motivation. Features: * An expanded game world with more areas to explore and characters to interact with. * New enemies and rebalanced fights. * New party members and songs. * Tons of bug fixes. The soundtrack can be heard here. LISA: THE PAINFUL RPG COMIC A comic detailing a rewrite of the events of LISA: The Painful RPG, can be read for free here. OFFICIAL LIST OF LISA ALTERNATE UNIVERSES A full list of all the fan created AU's of LISA so far, can be found here. Comments with Ideas for AU's can be left on there to be added to the list. LISA: THE GUILTY LISA: The Guilty is a fangame currently in development by Space Communist. Here's a teaser. One year(?) after the Flash, civilization is on the brink of collapse. Struggling to survive in the wastes of Olathe, an aging Marty Armstrong comes across a rising warlord and his protégé, who are in need of his help. They've come looking for one of Marty's old "friends": Bolo Bugaughtiichi, who is rumored to know the whereabouts of the last women on Earth, and they need Marty's help tracking him down. Together, the three will embark on a journey that will force them to look inwards as much as outwards, and ultimately change the future of Olathe forever. The game is currently in early development, with a demo planned for release some time in the future. Several planned features include: * A dedicated fourth party member slot. * Flashbacks and hallucinations. * Simple Mode, two alternate ways to play the game! * Status-affecting systems such as confused, joyed, and wary. * The ability to ignore canon, and change future events (i.e. killing characters that would normally appear in The Painful), changing the course of the game and ending. * An original soundtrack (several songs of which can be found on the same YouTube channel as the above teaser), as well as songs used in The Painful. * Original spritework that incorporate aspects of The Pointless, but staying true to The Painful style. * CLINT "FUCKING" MOSS. * A clarinet. * The Eaglets, an early gang formed of military remnants and army wannabes. * Joy. * Marty regretting everything he's done. * And more! Probably! LISA: THE UNBREAKABLE A tale of blood and sweatsocks, by Fred Fuchs AKA Pootis Pencer. Witness the journey of the implacable Tim McCoppin, on a quest to change the fate of Olathe forever. A demo is planned for late 2019 to early 2020. Features: * Enjoy one last ride (through multiple routes) through Abandoned Olathe in its dying days. * Three distinctive partners await you, but there's only room for two of you. Who will reach the end? * Face off against radiant fellowships, mysterious warriors, super macho men and more. * Make out with a fish and smash through a table. * Stick your nose in the wrong places. * Experience the end of the end of the world as we know it. Links: * Teaser #4 - Small Steps, Giant Leaps * Teaser #5 - Battle Demonstration Video 2.0 * GameJolt page LISA: THE FORGETFUL LISA: The Forgetful is a fangame currently in development by user Free of Voices. It features spritework by Cyris Nikita, Sir Dougle, Kled Guy, Sir Fudgey, ModdedPan, Some Nerd and Free of Voices herself, as well as animation by VinegarDude. (Accompanied by music from Taitoki, Noisemaker, Mollusk King AKA Tommuel, Mista Jub, and Space Hippie.) It follows the journey of Tyler "Horns" McLaughlin and Bjorn "Eagle" Fradenburg. Hired by an anonymous client, they are tasked with taking down two mutual past acquaintances, belonging to a mysterious gang called The Destined. The reward: The location of the biggest, dirtiest stash of mags in all of Olathe. Features: * 2 possible routes to take in the demo, both featuring a completely unique experience, with their own separate party members and fights. * An entirely fresh set of assets, no re-used LISA: The Painful sprites! * A large focus on new overworld and battle mechanics, of which there are many. * A plentiful amount of humour! * 3 different story acts, featuring a ton of areas, optional sub-areas and secrets. * "The Comb Guardians", a honey-obsessed gang of men dressed up as bumblebees. Yes, really. Links: Official Discord Server Official YouTube Channel LISA: THE WISHLESS LISA: The Wishless is a fangame being made by Squadix. Play as a soldier of the Rando Army who misses his past, and is ready to perform any task, no matter how tough or dirty. Features: * Highly detailed sprites. * Pain mode (more enemies, more treasure and stuff). * 3 party members who are your brothers in arms. * New original tracks. * Lots of perfume. * Men in panties. * Perks. * Different move sets. Links Discord LEE: THE PAINFUL LEE: The Painful is a mod in development by divine_combat. It follows the same story as LISA, but instead of a world without women, it imagines a world without men. Features: * Reimagined artwork and sprites. With few exceptions, every character is now female. * New dialogue and writing. * Slightly Less Painful mode. This doesn't make the game easier, but reduces some of the tedium from the original. * Several new items. * A few easter eggs. * A new ending. Updates are found here and here. LISA: THE COLOURFUL LISA: THE COLOURFUL '''is a fangame in development by Fliren and "someone else" The story follows Red and her companions, Green a guitarist and Yellow a large "human" looking for a place they can stay and defend from the men of post apocalyptic Olathe '''Features: * Unique and Memorable NPCs. * Girls (just three). * Slopes. * New ways to explore the various maps. * Drawn Cutscenes. * New Aspect to the Shops. * Knights. Links: Gamejolt Page LISA: THE HOMELESS LISA: The Homeless is a fangame being development by VinegarGMS. So far the story is unknown, what is known is that you play as Glenn Hamilton, a drunkard who keeps running away. Features: * 5 and possibly more unique party members. * A beach area. * New gangs such as "The Sharks". * Tripping. this can be useful and a hazard. * Original music. * A Party Member that has 1 SP while another uses both SP and TP. * A Party Member that can hurt and kill you by accident (a risk and reward character). LISA: THE TIMELESS LISA: The Timeless '''Is a fangame being made by Torrington/Lloyd Fellow Elton the old man drunk and his pal Berny the failed wrestler as they seek thrills only available in the post-apocalyptic world. '''Features: * Explore a desert! (that's more orange-ish and barren). * Mustaches. * Get to know people at bars. * Make friends, enemies, and frenemies. * A main character that's very weak. * Attacks that hit hard. * Fight in the sun's light or pitch-black darkness. * Get sentence to public hanging. * Find thrills that is murder. * "References". * Fire. * Watch your items get stolen. * And possibly more! Links: Trailer Discord LISA THE DISTASTEFUL A fan game being made by Faizal786sunny LISA: THE WESTERN A fan game also being made by Faizal786sunny 'LISA: THE REGRETFUL' LISA: The Regretful '''is a fangame being made by HaaDeeDoo Car mechanic Viktor Hughes is a simple man minding his own business. One day he encounters what could be the last woman alive and sets out on a journey to bring her to a safe place, away from the horrors of the wasteland. '''Features: *A new world called Hesper *10 party members. *Dance-offs. *50+ battles. *More drugs. *Mutants. *JoJo references. *Bosses. *New items. *A man with a bird. *And more! LISA: APOCALYPSE A fan-game that is about revenge. In this story we will have total control of a woman who was chased by men all her life, with only 13 years of age, will show that no one is able to touch her a mere hair. Could she face this hostile world or end up being a garbage bag? * 8 New battles. * 12 New enemies. * Still in development. All the questions you have can leave them on my twitter: https://twitter.com/BGStudioARGMy Twitter LISA: THE UNSHACKLED LISA: The Unshackled 'is a fangame being made by VallaRaid. With the help of some others. A place of killers. Gale, Trevor, and Wick are just a group of friends going though rough situations that is ruining their friendship, so they try and escape what's about to happen next. This project ''may not see the light of day. But it has a chance. '''Features: * New music. * 60+ Battles. * 4 Party Members. * Move objects by interacting with them. * Kill hawk Hollywood! * 2+ Secrets. (Or more). * Explore the sea. ** Also, Sea mutants. * Possibly more features. Links: Trailer Gamejolt On Hiatus/Conceptual LISA: THE VENGEFUL LISA: The Vengeful '''is a fan game in development by DynoJumpyr. It follows Jordan Woods, who tries to escape the militia war he was forced into by the Scouter Sunday gang. Jordan encounters multiple gang members fighting to liberate an abandoned Hangar, learns the ability of avian power, and searches for the one responsible for his loved ones' deaths. '''Features: * No areas, just progress forward damn. * 60+ New Battlers, maybe. * 4 Unique Party Members. * Gangs you'll hate. * New Tilesets, I guess. * Music is mostly new. * Sprites exist. FARDY: THE BROTHERLY FARDY: The Brotherly '''is a fan-story currently being written by Karen Celedestin on her DeviantArt account (actual fangame creation to be announced). It takes place ten years after the deaths of Fardy and Tardy during Brad's massacre of many people, including his friends, father, and Rando's army. When Shardy receives a map to a faraway island named Arseleia, he learns that a lost older brother of his (Gardy) and a woman who survived the White Flash (she died a day before Shardy's arrival) had children who adventured outwards to form new colonies on nearby islands. When Gardy's youngest son, Plardy, sails out to the currently-uninhabited island and disappears, Shardy and Gardy travel there and attempt to rescue him, meeting more groups of family members along the way. Storyline includes: * Over 40 new characters whose names rhyme with the typical naming of a Hernandez family member. * An archipelago of nine vast islands. * A huge plot twist (it contains info from The Painful, it is advised that you remain familiar with its storyline). * Diabetes. * Many new gangs and cults (yes, composed of Hernandez family members despite their blandness). '''LISA: THE SHOPFUL LISA: The Shopful is a meme mod for LISA: The Painful currently being developed by suku, lobster and invi. It takes place in an AU where Reginald lived brad's life and brad never existed, buddy is also Reggie Jr. Reginald's son. Features: *New Reginald sprites. *Lots of cart riding. *many dialogues, sound effects, music, etc changes. *Slave Lord Jim as a party member. *And more. LISA: THE PRIDEFUL LISA: The Prideful '''is a fangame very early in development by Slayerhero90. It is currently on an indefinite hiatus as Slayer has lost the passion and is busy with other things. Prideful follows a trans woman named Bruce, who was not taken by the Flash on account of simply not having a vagina, far too masculine for the Flash's purposes. Upon learning of the existence of a surviving medical professional who just might be able to set his body right, Bruce sets out to find him. A party member system and emphasis on player choice akin to Painful are both planned and the art style aims to hit a middle ground between Painful and Pointless. (Currently on a "indefinite hiatus") Links Discord '''LISA THE STRONGEST LISA: The Strongest is a fangame in development by Eevster72philopon. It follows a young lady named Morgan, who’s on a quest to find out the truth about her mother’s death. Features: * A derivative Gameplay style. * Multiple endings. * Exploitable weak points during battles. * Gain abilities that effect how you play the game. LISA: THE STRENGTHFUL LISA: The Strengthful is a parody mod for "LISA: The Strongest" currently being developed by Sie and Cernunnos out of genuine affection for the original game. The goal for this mod is to parody the source material as well as adding new lore and areas into the game. Features: * An original sound track by Dapper Dotticus as well as tracks from Taitoki's "Sounds of LISA" album, * An expanded world with new areas, new sprites, more story and added lore. * More party members to interact with and potentially bring along with you. * Big Harris. LISA: THE DREADFUL LISA: The Dreadful is an in development fan game by Sie. It follows three girls forced to stick together in a dying world, scavenging and fighting to survive. The girls will encounter the best and worst of humanity's dwindling population as they find themselves ensnared in a vast regional conflict, forced to pick sides and fight in the name of one or the other. Choices made and men killed will change the world around them drastically throughout a story and conflict of ideals and sin. * An advanced trading and barter system with numerous item to exchange. * Choices made dictate how later events go. * Three factions to choose from total. * Improved and more intelligent gameplay and balancing * In-depth and detailed characters. * New/returning mechanics such as crawling, sprinting, ect. * Original music as well as original tiles. Links Discord LISA: THE FASTER LISA: The Faster is about a man looking for a cure. It is currently being developed by Gwah. Sprites are being made by Isopdomancer ,RingsideDobs,Birty0 & Gwah Features: * Being able to switch out for other party members during in battle but only to a limited amount * Party members skills able to be used in the overworld * A minimap like in Olathe the Birth of a Warlord * Different sprite styles * A crafting system like in Olathe the Birth of a Warlord * Will have familiar gangs but only few and will have original gangs * FUCKING TRAPS THAT ARE FISHMAN * And many more LISA: THE CARELESS LISA: THE CARELESS is a fangame in early progress about a man named Carl Backolitz, on a quest to save a shelter from famine, by finding The Sack Of Endless Jerky. Along the way, you will find. * A total of 35 party members. * 25 bosses. * Custom music. * 5 areas. * ZOMBIES. * Some joy mutants. * And finally, a Halloween area! LISA THE LAWLESS A fangame early in development by UncleMoe with sprites by deadsocks it has been 5 years since the warlords of olathe have been slaughtered. and now a powerful group calling themselves the Enforcers of Peace are showing up. destroying anyone that doesn't comply. Features: * 1 new main antagonist faction, The Peace Keepers, The Enforcers of peace, The Peace Enforcers, They really can't decide what their name is. * Find out more about Rowen's past through optional hidden flashbacks caused by items in the over world. * A life ruining experience. * LISA: THE COWARDLY A fangame by Steelchill about Buddy's son, running away from everything he has known to the northern region of Roubaix Features * A completely new area outside of Olathe with it's own quirks. * An emphasis on exploration and horror, aspects underdeveloped in the LISA franchise. * 2 Party members who meet grisly ends. * A true non-linear overworld with many overlapping and interesting parts. * Choices that impact many aspects of the game, and don't always have the same outcome. * Satisfying skills and combos. * A continuation of the Armstrong abuse chain. LISA: THE HURTFUL LISA: THE HURTFUL '''it's an early development fangame Made by PavelPepper. The game currently in development hell according to the creator. This is the adventure of a broken man with a gun. '''Features: * 4 Party members. * Classic Gameplay with some new features. * Dark Souls & Berserk references. * A lot of Guns. * Gunplay. * Battlers with unique skills. * New Gangs with stupid names. (I lost most of the assets of the game on my previous PC, the game is not cancelled. I'm just discouraged to continue with the development) LISA: THE JOYLESS LISA: THE JOYLESS is a mod for The Joyful being developed by Painzilla. The story fellows Buddy along with her uncles after running away from Brad. Features: * Being able to play as Buddy during the events of Painful. * Original music. * New sprites. * Areas from the Painful with a twist. LISA: THE INSANE LISA: The Insane '''Is a joke game "being" developed by a loser. Fellow Bini a very strange looking man alone with 3 equality strange friend to defeat an unnamed blue haired man and his army. The game is set to release 20,000,000 years(?) from now. '''Features: * Art style breaking. * Strange and insane people. * Close up and realistic backgrounds. * Walk behind mountains. * Bo's guitar combo returns in the form of a trumpet. * Fire a blood bubble. * Returning faces. * Original Music. * Lose what last bit of humanity you have... Trailer LISA: THE BOUNDLESS LISA: The Searchful Boundless is a fan game early in development by Num_Naut. One day, a gang of fishmen forces Cust, Terrin and Piscs out of their village. While they try to find a new home they find new terrible people and places. Features: * A world full of stuff to get. * Your normal party member types, a DP, a buff/debuffer and a tank. * Fishmen that aren't green. * Drinks. * Laser burps. * And Possibly more! Links * Gamejolt * Teaser: Hero (Outdated) LISA: The Remorseful Lisa the Remorseful is a fangame being made by PresidentLux and Eupho Precnete. Its narrative timeline focuses starting before The Painful and ending after The Joyful. Following up the journey of two and a half men, with their resident nobody to find the greatest store of valuables and weapons in Olathe, the Olathe Military Surplus Warehouse, shortened to OMSW, to live out the rest of their lives in peace. The story itself focuses mostly on how the party deals with their past sacrifices and mistakes. Features: *A life ruining gaming experience *Four party members counting Protag, 2 of them using combos *A train *Perverts and Sadists *Mutants *Ultraviolence *Regret *Northern Olathe in all it's glory *And skilled smiles Links * Gamejolt LISA:THE AWFUL LISA:The Awful is a fangame being worked on by Asoreth. Not much is known about the plot behind it, aside from it being about a broken man with an awful past, trying to find a better place. Features: * Many gangs and groups. * 9 playable characters with unique skills and playstyles. * An Awful Experience. * New music tracks. * New status effects and mechanics. * Many Decisions and Secrets. * Multiple Endings varied on how you play. * Puzzles! * Lots and lots of bikers. Links: * Discord * Gamejolt * Original Soundtrack LISA: THE AIMLESS Lisa: The Aimless is a fangame being made by "SkaMusicLover" and "HungryRicardo", the story involves a stuntman named: Matthew Marsh, a man trying to find a reason to live in the dying world of Olathe. Now having a journey with Kabir Singh (A Veteran), Royce Vogel (A Capoeira Artist) & the only one Hawk Hollywood (An Ex-Warlord) finding a better place to live, after a frightening & cruel army taking over the territories once again called: "The Green Militia" (Casus Belli), a gang full of mercenaries, brutes and enforcers. Matt & the rest of them are hiding and traveling in the party / lustful side of Olathe: full of Nightclubs, Party People, Roleplayers, Dipshits, Vigilantes, Brothels, Prostitutes, Crossdressers, Stoners, Joy factories, Junkies, Perverts, Celebrities & Joy Addicts. * A New Story with 3 original characters with unique movesets. * Hawk Hollywood as a party member. * Motorcycle parts are back. * Nightclubs. * Very good looking men in clubs. * Lots of Joy Mutants. * Looting corpses. * A 3 New Prominent Gangs to fight them. * The White Salvation Ranger as an minor antagonist along side with his "West Coast Salvation Rangers". * Many references & easter eggs of another finished or cancelled fangames. * David Lynch Inspired Scenes. * Failed Superheros and loser vigilantes (parodies of the Justice League, Avengers and many others). LISA: Loss, Blame, And Joy Lisa: Loss, Blame, And Joy (Formerly known as The Blameful and The Broken) is a fan game being made by WonderPsycho. The story is unknown, but by the words said in the teaser and the game's name, it's heavily implied you play as a (possibly former) Joy seller. Links: * Discord (Coming soon) * Teaser 1 LISA: THE OBSCURE LISA: The obscure is a fangame being made by Paprika Pika (aka Pika Scatman aka Pika Ratman) and a few others. Sonora, a place far away from Olathe, is the home of a gun wielding daredevil known as Troy Chambers. Troy, under the instruction of his boss, must deliver mysterious packages to their proper destinations. Those who get in his way are only hurdles in the marathon, some bigger than others. Features: * 10 unique party members * A massive soundtrack comprised of over 70+ tracks * Many gangs and critters * A couple of things * A plot * Maybe a few endings * Dudes * Gameplay * Something. Gamejolt page LISA: THE PAINFUL REPAINTED LISA: The Painful Repainted (alternate tile "LISA: THE ADJECTIVEFUL") is a repaint currently being developed by STD Repaints. The game will replace almost every asset of the game with memes and inside jokes, including Brad being replaced with Uncle Dane, Rando with Vargskelethor, and others. Right now the repaint needs spriters for the overwhelming amount of sprites used in the game, and sound designers for rips for the game. Links: * Discord Brad in Clueless Brad in Clueless is a mod being made by Faizal786sunny. It's a mod that changes some thing in the cancelled fan game "LISA: the clueless". You play as Brad, who must find his way out of the fishman town. But it's not just a carbon copy, some new/changed features include. * All of the party members can be there as optional recruits. * Changed music. * You can now never understand fishmen language because your a human. * A longer demo (possibly). * 2 new enemies. * A secret boss. Dark Siblinghood Dark Siblinghood is a WIP original game heavily inspired by the LISA series. It aims to provide an original world, characters, and gameplay mechanics while reusing the artstyle and techniques from LISA. It is designed by Magolor1000. Some of the original content includes: *A new take on Abilities. Overuse them and face some harmful debuffs, status conditions, and not having enough mana when you really need them! *A brand new post-apocalyptic world filled to the brim with monsters and lawless magic. *Actual women! Yay! *Follow a brother and sister who are connected to the end of the world, and attempt to undo that event. *Play as boys and girls, humans and magic folk, and Wizards and Gangsters! Contact Magolor1000: Reddit Pictures and more information to come eventually. Cancelled LISA: THE SPITEFUL LISA: The Spiteful was a fangame in development by Hunter Trammell (SodaPopHT/Iswallowmoths) with the Game Maker engine. It followed the point-of-view of multiple protagonists and possible antagonists, including a closeted homosexual, before and after several life events. It is unknown if much or any story was developed for LISA: The Spiteful, other than a verbose plot-explanation in a reply Iswallowmoths left on his second trailer's video. Here's a screenshot. The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. It was officially canceled here. LISA: THE HINTFUL LISA: The Hintful was a fangame in development by the Hintful team (Caeli Winters and Matthew Appleyard) and was cancelled on April 11th, 2016. It followed Terry Hintz after being given by Brad to Columbo at the start of the game, but also followed his backstory. The game would aim to explain the events leading up to and during the White Flash. The game would also explore new regions of Olathe, and feature run-ins with many familiar faces, including performing actions that would be crucial to Brad and Buddy's survival in the Painful and the Joyful. The game would've been set before the Painful, running alongside the Painful and the Joyful, and after the Joyful. Dr. Yado would have also play a prominent role. https://www.reddit.com/r/lisathepainfulrpg/comments/46hzh8/lisa_the_hintful_teaser_fan_game/ Terry would have had a mutant little brother who joins the party. His little brother was apparently fed joy from birth in order to create a "super soldier", but it created a baby joy mutant. The game had two main antagonists, one of which is after Terry for his ability to make people kill themselves. At a point in development, about a day before the cancellation was announced, they had posted a video to their YouTube channel saying that The Hintful was a joke, and eventually it was cancelled due to controversy and development apparently growing stale. https://www.reddit.com/r/lisathepainfulrpg/comments/4e99kq/what_happened_with_hintful/d1yjzhy The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. LISA: THE BEAUTIFUL LISA: The Beautiful was a fangame in development by Taitoki. Here's the teaser. *Video removed, and project officially cancelled as of August 5th, 2016.* It took place in an alternate timeline where, instead of Buddy and Brad hiding away from everyone, Buddy and Brad are on the run from degenerates, perverts, and criminals trying to get their hands on Buddy. While on the run, Brad and Buddy would've encountered quite a few familiar faces, as well as some unfamiliar faces. The majority of the game would've taken place within the fictional area known as Safe Haven, a large but ruined city where survivors go to avoid the pervert war. Brad's only goal is to find a safe place for Buddy... The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. LISA: THE RADIANT A fangame that was very early in development. The story was planned to follow Buddy's children trying to escape Olathe. The development was able to be viewed on this tumblr blog. Was cancelled sometime in August of 2017. LISA: THE MOURNFUL A comic made by the user known as Cablinorb that can be read here. It takes place after the events of The Joyful. The comic was never finished. LISA: THE HARMLESS LISA: THE HARMLESS was in development by NopeCartoons. Presented as a brand new experience of LISA Fangames it was planned to follow an RPG without story structure and mostly focused on the battle system and exploration. Features: * Unique climbing mechanics. * Getting to play as a Joy mutant. * A fleshed out backstory for the protagonist teased throughout the adventure. * Multiple routes & endings. * Intriguing antagonists like The Blue Ballers & The Steel Boyz. Harmless was cancelled in early development on December 23 2017. LISA: THE GRATEFUL LISA: THE GRATEFUL was in development by CatsGoPurrple, with fair amount of assistance by Ed, RCR and Hairy Fairy, and some edited assets from LISA: The Pointless. It follows Yado, who survived his downfall at the end of Joyful by overdosing on Joy, and now, with his new partner Ike, seeks to return to his lab to concoct a vaccine to save himself, all while being haunted by hallucinations of his past and fear of running into Buddy again. Features: * 8 party members, each with downsides and unique battle style. * Original soundtrack with new, solemn and dramatic vibe. * Unique, memorable, creative, challenging and mostly optional enemy fights. * Controlling joy mutants with the sound of Yado's horn. * New overworld movement mechanics including climbing, sliding and sneaking, and many puzzles based around them. * Highly polished, challenging and fair battle system. * An actual life ruining experience. LISA: THE CLUELESS LISA: The Clueless was a fangame that was developed by "Calvin" and Kled Guy with sprites being done mainly by Kled Guy, Shrombus, Shemmet and Noltras and music being done by Mista Jub & Noisemaker. Features: * Many fish jokes * New areas to explore * 2 Party members. * Unique enemies and characters * Original music * The ability to see the world through a mutant's eyes. * A world rich in fish and paste The game was cancelled on February 24th 2019. Links * Discord * Demo * Cancellation LISA: THE LUSTFUL LISA: The Lustful was a game in development by Brethren Toons. The demo tells the story of a community of women founded by Buzzo and his closest allies, The Joy Runners. The game takes place after LISA: The Joyful, where Buzzo has gone on a supply run and hasn't come back in two weeks. And from bad to worse, a powerful gang discovers the hideout, leads an invasion on the community, which leads our main character, Samantha Laine, to escape. Features * 33 unique enemy encounters! (As of the Demo) * 3 potential party members, with a total of 12 in the final game. * Variety in decisions with dialogue and combat allowing for replayability. * Play how you want with Ability Gear, which can be used to change how a party member plays. * You can kill the shopkeeper! that's a bad idea don't do that * Confusion can be used as a stun-locking Links * Discord (now a personal server): https://discord.gg/wMUpeYR * Demo Download: https://www.mediafire.com/folder/h251cakc8p7y4/LUSTFUL As of July 17th, 2018, it is no longer under development. CALDE: THE CALDEFUL CALDE: The Caldeful was a fangame made entirely by Dingo. Tells the story of Calde, a young man searching for a cure for his addiction. The game is set right after the flash, when not even the Rando army was created. Features: * Dirty party member cast of 28 Characters (One of which is a giant spider). * The ability to change stats during battle if in a pinch. * The Big Bad Gang known as the Skullz. * Some sweet molasses Battle Music provided. * A cool story about some cold men. * Sweet cinnamon sprites by some spicy people. * And Buffalo Van Dyke. LISA: THE CANCELLED LISA: The Cancelled was a fangame in development by Foofin and Telegram Me Your Pantaloons. It was going to be the sequel to a previous game by Foofin and was about a man named Shaun and his best friend Alex on a quest to kill the last girl in Olathe. Features: * New party members. * Familiar faces from other fangames and The Painful. * Choices in the story that can affect already-established LISA canon. * New gangs like "The Lil Skaties" and groups such as "Blicky's Travelling Road Show". * New vehicle - the skateboard (It's definitely not a bike reskin). * Dynamic relationship with Alex; What you say to him will affect the plot. * Joy can affect how Shaun acts throughout the story, depending on how many pills you've taken. * Classic gameplay from The Painful. * Multiple endings. On December 13, 2018, Foofin announced it's cancellation LISA: Love in Idleness LISA: Love in Idleness '''was a fan-comic being drawn and written by SeaShelby. The comic would follow Yado deep memories before his disease during the last events in LISA: The Joyful. Following up his humble origins since he was born. '''Features: * Full colored comic maintaining the pixel charm from the original trilogy. * An exploration in Yado's, never seen, human side. * Complete new perspective for characters such as Buzzo and Sweetheart. * New and appealing characters. * A glance at Olathe later society, before its downfall. The comic went into an indefinite hiatus on December 10th 2017 and as for January 5th 2019 is no longer under development and half of it has been lost. LISA: THE FEARLESS '''LISA: The Fearless '''was a game being made by AAA. It's about a guy named Robin who wants to destroy big gangs to get revenge on them for killing innocents for items and equipment. It was cancelled on September 13 2019 due to people who "donated" sprites for the game, but they actually took them from other people and gave them to AAA so he would get in trouble with the people whose sprites they stole. Trivia * According to Austin Jorgensen, all fan created content is canon. References https://twitter.com/bitbybit16/status/840217565590822912 Category:Fan Creations